paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning Of Something Beautiful: ColeXCourtney
Summary: Join Cole on his journey through Love, Life, And Hardships and as he meets the love of his life, C. Characters: ' 'Cole Courtney This story is told by Cole and Courtney, also, PLEASE ask if you'd like to use them in stories, I'll most likely say yes but if you don't ask, you're never allowed to use them again. That is rude and they're MY pups. I don't want this to happen EVER so I'm reminding everyone :) Thank you! Have a lovely day~! ''' ''Cole's P.O.V: '' I Shuddered under the cold wind. It's like my fur is non-existent at this point. I'm so freezing. My mom stares blankly ahead, silently crying as she slowly walked like she was a zombie of some sort. "Cole.. What. Do. We. Do?" '' ''"Mom.. I..I..." "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT, COLE!" She suddenly yelled, My sister yelped, My father looked shocked, And I only stared because I knew she upset and hurting. She needed somebody to blame. "I-I'm so.. sorry.. I-I just.." "It's fine, Mom.. Forget It. But yeah, What do we do now? Kicked out on the streets.. Why'd they do this?! What's the reason!?" I started shouting myself, upset and wondering.. Who could do sure a thing? "Cole.. C-calm down, sweetie! Please! Everything will.. work out." She put on her usual brave face and smiled, but I knew she was crushed on the inside. "Will it mom? Or will we end up starving.. or worse? How do you know everything will be 'just fine?' You don't do you?! Your lying , aren't you!? You.. You LIAR!" '' ''"COLE!" my father's voice boomed, and I instantly shut up after that. But I never said sorry.. She was lying to our faces after all. And they both accepted that...believing everything would turn out fine, like a perfect dream when you're sleeping.. well, this is reality... And reality sucks. ''Courtney's P.O.V:' '' If she ever found out.. I'd be done for. I quickly ran through the streets of Adventure Bay, dodging people on the streets and carried a necklace with a broken chain. I found this in the dumpster last night, obviously somebody threw it away because they didn't want it anymore. Right? Finders Keepers. Right? Wrong. I literally almost screamed when I saw the marking on the chain.. DAY. Day meaning THAT Day. THAT Day meaning it belongs to her. THAT 'her' is the biggest bully in the entire world. And yes, I mean the entire world. I was scrambling to return it to the dumpster. Day is a ruthless, heartless, and incredibly rude Pit Bull on the streets, who bullies every pup she sees who's smaller or weaker than her. And also,she's incredibly SCARY. Nobody seems to know her real name. Day is a street name. She bullies me every Monday. And I let it happen because.. Nobody has ever stood up to her. Ever. And I don't know what would happen. So I let it happen. Every. Monday. She would think I was "stealing" it from her, even though she clearly threw it away. In the dumpster. Clear. As....Day. (see what I did there?) "Hey squirt!" Somebody was calling me 'squirt?'. Squirt meaning tiny.. Tiny meaning small... Small meaning.. Smaller than her.. Which only meant one thing. And one thing only. It was Monday. My "favorite" day of the week.. "H..Hi Day! W-What's up.. Buttercup? Heehee~~" Buttercup? Buttercup is for sweet, kind people (or pups) not day. Never Day. Never in a million years Day. "Aww..you look scared already! Great! And 'Buttercup?' don't be a kiss up. and It's not like I'd ever like you anyway, Claire!" "C-Courtney!" I corrected... Why am I so stupid? "Did you just correct me, Squirt?" She stared down at me, looking like a Queen at her height. And let out the smallest growl.... but It could scare a deranged dog who broke out of the pound, and would sent it running back to its cage for.. Safety. Yeah, not even kidding, that scary. Brace yourselves. This is world I live in every Monday. Every. Monday. Cole's P.O.V: WARNING: This chapter contains: Death. If this is a touchy subject for anybody, please exit this story now. This night was the hardest of them all. A week. Exactly a week after we got kicked out of the streets. This day is also known as the worse day of my entire life. We continued walking, searching around for my little sister and mother. "MOM! VIOLET!" I shouted. No answer. My heartbeat quickened at an alarming rate. I was scared for them. None of us had any street smarts. It was easy to get lost or worse for us. "C-Cole..?" Her voice. Mom's voice. "M-Mom! Where have you guys been?!" I was as ease when I saw them both with no scars or bruises.. Yet. "W-Walking around.. Looking for you! I swear.. " She put on her best scolding face and stared. After "I swear.." nothing happened. She wasn't good at this and hardly ever raised her voice. She was as sweet as can be. "Need help? I'll scold myself... Cole! I swear! Yo-" She laughed and seemed to smile with her eyes. "Hahaha~! N-No! I don't, Cole! Just give me some time to think about a good lecture!" I only responded with "Mhmmmm~..." and laughed. '' ''Then, as if everything magically turned around, things went south for the entire family.. '' ''Again. '' ''In the morning, I woke up to.. crying?... something. Something that was soft, and most importantly, quiet. My mom needed as much sleep as she could-'' ''Mom. It was mom. Crying? but.. she seemed happy again last night... last night.. '' ''"C-Cole? You're up? get back to bed! do you know what time it is...?!" she scolded and whisper-shouted. And I also noticed she wiped her eyes with her paw, thinking I didn't notice. "Are you.. crying?' She hesitated. '' ''"N-No! Absolutely Not! I'm perfectly fine! See? No.. No Tears, Cole! See?" But she was lying. Lying right to my face. I could see tears forming, forcing them back.. for me... Being strong.. for me.I wanted to cry myself at this moment but I cry at night. Last night, I cried for Ollie, Charlotte's Little brother who got all his toys and everything he loved snatched away from him in a moment. '' ''Like Me. "Mom.. You-You're lying to me." '' ''"Lying to yo- Lying? You think I'M a LIAR, Cole?!" She was no longer whisper-shouting. And after that, My sister and father woke up. "N-No! But... B-but.. I see those tears mom.. You think I can't but.. I can and-" .......................................Why am I so stupid? "YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I'M NOT! I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT!!! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE...EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE..." She was yelling and tears were visible now. I was scared. She's never EVER gotten so worked up over ANYTHING before... "Fine! You're right, Mom! Please, Just Calm Down!" '' ''"NO, COLE! I WON'T! YOU KNOW WHY?! THIS IS REALITY! AND REALITY IS... AWFUL! HORRIBLE! AND WE'VE NEVER HAD TO FACE SOMETHING LIKE THIS BEFORE! AND NONE OF US KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT'S HOPELESS!... HOPELESS, HOPELESS, HOPELESS! WE'RE GOING TO STARVE ON THESE STREETS! FACE IT! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SURVIVE, ANY OF US!' '' '''MOM! DON'T SAY THAT! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE FINE! RIGHT?! LIKE YOU ALWAYS SAY! FINE!" "COLE! I'M DONE! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! A WEEK! A WEEK OF THIS! THIS! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I'M SORRY BUT.. I'M SO SORRY... I LOVE.. I LOVE YOU ALL BUT..." Then she ran "MOM!" I yelled and tried running, but my dad held me back. "Son, It's her choice. Let her be. She'll come back like she always does..." Like she always does? This is something I've never heard before. Always come back? What does that mean exactly? Then everyone gasped and screamed. It all happened in a flash. But I remember it like it was 5 seconds ago. A car came barreling down the street.. and It hit my mother. She looked terrified, Screamed when she saw headlights, And went limp. She was just lying there.. no more screaming. Peaceful. But it would've been better if she was actually alive rather than dead. '' ''But what shocked me is that the driver kept going, like nothing happened. like he hadn't just killed my mother.But what made me want to cry and scream the most was that the last thing I ever said to her.. The last thing I ever called her.. Not "Amazing." Not "Wonderful." Not "Beautiful." But a Liar. A Liar. '' ''Then The tears began. Courtney's P.O.V: ' 'N-No! I Didn't! M-Ma'am... Heehee~!" Stay cool. "Again, Don't be a kiss up. Ma'am? If your gonna kiss up, Say "Ruler." She smiled and flashed her sharp teeth, reminding me that If I screw up again, I'm done for. "Sorry, R-Ruler!" "That's better, Squirt. And don't expect me to be calling you anything besides 'Squirt'. Got It? And If you don't, I'll make SURE you do!" She flashed her teeth again. I should've stayed 'home' today. (Home meaning a cardboard box in a dark alley. Charming, I know.) '''Sorry for the EXTREMELY short update! On a VERY tight schedule! ' '''~KawaiiCupCakePup